


A Short Break

by hakbot



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakbot/pseuds/hakbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull distracts Mira Lavellan from getting work done.</p>
<p>A little ficlet written while trying to figure out the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Break

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few of these ficlets sitting around in limbo and I'd thought I'd share. This is the first one I wrote, but I figured it had the best pacing.
> 
> I do not intend Mira to be a blank slate sort of Inq in my writing. He is very much his own character. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, gugs.

After over two week spent away from Skyhold, the Inquisitor and his party hardly looked at all like when they had left. They were all covered in dirt and stains. Sunburn discolored their skin and those who would normally shave had beards starting to grow in. But most of all, the mood of the group had changed. They were sore and tired, and exchanged few words before parting ways. As much as they needed rest, there was still work to be done.

After his much needed bath, Inquisitor Lavellan sat at his desk, reading letters that Josephine had brought him. Because he had been gone for so long, everything set aside for him to personally see formed a rather impressive pile. Well, he had found it impressive right up until he'd realized just how long it would take to go through.

It was well into the night and Mira had as many candles as he could find around lit to keep the room as bright as possible. His eyes were not bad in the dark, but he had no desire to strain them when he knew he could be here until... morning perhaps. The heat from the candles was small but it was also welcome in such a place where it got so cold.

There was a noise from the other side of the room. Someone entered, shutting the door behind themselves. 

The Iron Bull.

Mira did not need to see him to know who it was. He didn't need to hear his heavy steps on the stairs or his deep sigh on the way up. Just the fact that he entered without knocking was enough to figure out who it was. Everyone else was at least respectful of his rank. Not that Mira minded being treated like just anyone.

“So, boss, are you trying to turn Skyhold into a lighthouse or signalling your elf clan? We are taking bets.” Bull smirked at him from the top of the stairs.

Mira stayed seated. There was no reason to get up when Bull could cross the room with only a few steps. He did look up from what he was reading to give him a warm smile. “Hello, Bull. I'm _working_. And if I recall I just spent two weeks sharing a tent with you in the Hinterlands. Give me some time to get this done.”

Bull was already at his desk, one large hand over the parchment he had been reading. “You've been working all day. After traveling. You need your rest.”

“I'm not tired, really. I should get this done while I'm on a roll.” Mira tried to lift Bull's hand off of the letter, but Bull just turned the movement around on him and helped him up from his seat. He didn't resist and allowed Bull to lead him around the desk and towards the middle of the room.

“Then how about a short break? You deserve it. I'm sure.” One hand moved to the small of his back to hold him close and the other took his hand. Before Mira realized, they were dancing. 

There was no music and not nearly as much space as a ballroom, but Mira didn't mind... Even if he had just spent the past nine days squished up against Bull in their tent and sometimes in battle. This was different.

“You've gotten better since the ball. Practicing behind my back?” Mira asked.

“Maybe.”

“Vivienne?”

“..Maybe.”

“You don't have to hide that you two are becoming friends from me. I won't be angry that two of my closest allies are friendly with each other. Unless, of course, there is something else here you are trying to hide from me,” he teased.

“You know, Mira,” he said. “It's almost scary how easily you can twist words.”

“Almost?” A smirk played at the corner of his lip. He was trying and failing to keep a straight face.

Bull laughed a little. “Well, how else does someone like you go from prisoner to 'Lord Inquisitor' than with your mouth? And, before you say anything _smart_ , I mean with words.” 

Mira couldn't help but smile. The hand at his waist ran up and down the boning of his corset. 

“Why do you work so hard to be seen as frail?” 

Mira raised one eyebrow and replied, “Why do you try so hard to look loud and stupid?”

“Fair point.” 

Bull spun Mira out and pulled him back in, his hand moving back to the small of his back and pulling him in closer and closer until there was no space between them. 

The dance was over just as quickly as it had begun. They stood still in this position for a while, both waiting for the other to speak up first. Eye contact was broken when Mira looked down towards the massive chest at his eye level.

“Do you still want to get back to work?” Bull's hand traveled down until he found a good grip on Mira's ass to help heft him up for a quick kiss.

Mira was flustered and red, but still trying to keep his cool in Bull's arms. “I guess I should. I mean, I really shouldn't waste all these candles.”

“Oh... we can find a use for those.”


End file.
